


Tactile

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the police station, frustrated and bored, Haylen tries to distract herself. </p><p>She distracts the new Knight instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

Another box ticked, another report filed, and no way of ignoring the ache between her legs.

Haylen pulled her cap off, stuffing it into her bag as she pushed another folder into the pile and groaned. She owed her life to the Brotherhood. She owed her loyalty. She loved her fellow Brothers and Sisters, Ad Victoriam, et cetera et cetera, but nobody ever liked paperwork.

And nothing made paperwork worse than being aroused.

She’d approached Rhys once, a few weeks into their relocation here. He’d rebuffed her advances immediately. She’d always known he bled Brotherhood but…she’d hoped…

And Danse…the idea of trying to talk him into sex with her was just ridiculous. He was as much about decorum and proper behaviour as Rhys was, and with a sigh, and she stood, kicking back her chair as she pulled off her leather jerkin, tossing it onto the floor of the back room and kicking the door closed. She could feel how wet she was.

As a field scribe she knew all she needed to know about her fertility cycle, but that didn’t make dealing with it any easier. Falling onto a bedroll, she unbuttoned her trousers and slid her fingers between her legs, stroking gently. A few soft moans left her as she coated herself in her wetness, rubbing her bud. It wasn’t even close to what she needed, nothing like what she could do with, but all Haylen had were fingers.

Even still, she knew her own body pretty well, and her thighs trembled as she rubbed circles around her clit, stifling her gasps with a hand. She pressed part of her sweater into her mouth and pushed her hand beneath her bra, cupping a nipple. She rolled onto her side, hips bucking as she kept working, skin flushing. This would have to do, but fuck, she needed much more than this.

Her pleasure curled through her, coiling between her legs, and she ceased stifling herself as little whimpers filled the room. So close…

The door opened.

“Jesus, Haylen!” a voice barked, and she yanked her hand out of her pants, scrabbling onto her back and sitting up, face bright red.

“Shit,” she gasped.

Knight Pendleton was hovering at the door, his head turned to avert his eyes.

“Sorry!” she babbled, pulling her clothes back into place. “I…we didn’t expect you back for a while, and…”

“Yeah, I guessed that,” he said with an awkward laugh. There was a pause. “What, you’re telling me Rhys isn’t helping you with that?”

Her mouth dropped open.

“I…beg your pardon, Knight?” she asked, and if she hadn’t been red before she was scarlet now. Holy shit, who asked that kind of question?!

“I thought you and Rhys were…are you decent, by the way? Because this is hurting my neck.”

“I…yeah, I’m decent,” she said. The man took a single step into the room, tossing down his bag.

“Great. Thanks. Sorry for not knocking, guess I wasn’t…expecting this,” the Knight began. He shot her a lopsided grin. Haylen was reminded of a puppy. “Not that I’m complaining.”

A very lewd puppy.

“I’m not sure that’s…appropriate, Knight,” she said.

“And getting yourself off in the sleeping quarters is?” he asked.

“I was alone!” she protested.

“I’m just teasing, Haylen,” he chuckled. “You want me to go back out so you can get back to it? I can put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door. Took one from the Rexford last time I was in Goodneighour.”

“No, I…”

She bit her lip. The man in front of her hummed softly. She looked up. His eyes were on her mouth.

“I could…use some help,” she asked lamely. When was the next time she’d get this chance? Pendleton was…he was built like a soldier, she’d seen him beat down Arthur Maxson in the ring once. She was pretty sure he’d been flirting with her just now, unless he was just so naturally charismatic that every word sounded like he wanted in her pants.

“Really?” he asked. The jovial, smiling tone of his voice gave way to something deeper. Something smoother. Haylen swallowed. “Well, that’s an appealing proposition, Scribe Haylen.”

“Oh, good,” she said lamely.

“But am I going to get pulled up on a fraternisation charge?” he added, taking a step towards her. Her eyes moved up.

Pendleton was _tall_.

“We uh…we can keep this to ourselves,” she suggested. His grey eyes lit up.

“Perfect. So, you want to get naked or leave your clothes on?” he asked calmly, like the choice was between Instamash or Mac and Cheese.

“That’s a good question,” she mumbled. Hell, when was the last time she’d been able to get completely naked and have sex? She couldn’t even remember. She pictured herself writhing naked with the tall, dark Knight and stifled a whimper.

“You know, I think…getting naked sounds really good.”

Her sweater was in the corner before she even realised the Knight had moved, and his hands found the backs of her thighs, tugging her onto her back and catching her as she fell against the bedroll. His skin was warm beneath the cobalt blue Vault suit, and for the first time, she allowed her eyes to linger on the outline of his body beneath the fabric. She’d been around soldiers for years, she was used to men with the physique of Knight Pendleton, but it was still something to see the play of muscles as he unbuckled her belt and tugged off her shoes.

He was…easy to admire.

She bit her lip again, and laid back as her legs were bared to the warm air of the room, Pendleton’s warm hands stroking across her thighs and making her shiver.

“Rhys is an idiot,” the Knight told her, his fingers dark against the pale, untanned skin of her hips, curling into the white Brotherhood issue panties. “Guess he still sees you as a little girl sometimes, huh?”

“It’s…against…I don’t know, he considers it inappropriate,” Haylen managed, unable to tear her eyes from her rapidly disappearing underwear.

“It’s totally inappropriate,” Pendleton agreed, large palm curving around the back of her thigh and raising her leg to hook the clothing over her feet before he tossed it aside with the rest of her clothes. Haylen’s breath caught when the man pressed his thumbs gently into her thighs, parting her legs.

“Then why did you agree?” she murmured.

He looked up, and shot her a grin so dirty and promising she could feel herself pulsing in need.

“I like breaking army rules. It makes it…so much more intense,” he admitted, moving up her stomach to her back, quick and agile as he unclipped her bra and tugged it away from her. Haylen’s breath caught.

“So…you really don’t care about a fraternisation charge?” she asked, her voice cracking. He was still fully clothed. Somehow, that made this sexier. He gave her a short laugh.

“Darling, I’ve done higher ranked soldiers than you, no offence,” he murmured. “I’ve batted away a _lot_ of fraternisation charges.”

“Oh,” she whispered, her face flushing.

“What do you need from me, Haylen?” he asked, his hands moving slowly across her skin.

“Your fingers,” she admitted, averting her eyes. His warm fingers gripped her chin, pulling her back to look at him.

“If you’re not comfortable, Haylen, I can put your clothes back on,” he said softly.

“No, I…it’s just embarrassing to admit it,” she told him. “I…I need your fingers, please?”

“Done,” he began, his hand skirting down her body. Haylen’s head fell back against her bedroll as his thumb stroked over her clit, wetting the pad with her slick and pressing gently. “Tell me if it hurts,” he added, a single finger pushing inside her. Her nerves lit on fire.

“Nnnn,” she whimpered, her hips circling just a little against the digit.

“More?” he asked, and she looked down to see his grey eyes alight with interest. He was watching her. Somehow, that made her wetter.

“Yes,” she gasped, moaning softly when a second finger slid in beside the first.

“You’re so wet, Haylen,” the Knight muttered, his hand thrusting just a little. She squirmed, whimpering. “Incredible. When’s the last time someone touched you, beautiful?”

“I…I don’t…”

She couldn’t remember. Before they’d come to the Commonwealth? It must have been. She hadn’t had the time or the partner since. Pendleton thrust again, and Haylen gasped.

“Before you were in the Recon Squad, huh?” he said. His voice sounded so _good_ when it was low like this. “Danse and Rhys weren’t interested.”

“N-no,” she breathed. Pendleton leaned over her, his fingers pressing in deep. The Scribe grasped handfuls of the bedroll and grit her teeth. His lips skimmed her neck, the scruff of his beard scratching her.

“Their loss,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her skin. “My gain.” He nipped her. She jolted. “You want more?”

“Please,” she gasped, reaching for him, fingers curling a little shakily around the back of his neck.

“All right, sweetheart,” he chuckled, and with a slick, filthy sound, his fingers were thrusting in and out of her. Haylen’s thighs shivered, his body radiating heat just above her. “What were you thinking of earlier, when I came in?”

“N-nothing,” she admitted. “I…wasn’t…there wasn’t…”

“Talented girl,” the Knight purred, “because you looked like you were having fun.”

“Mmnf, Knight,” she panted, tilting her head. “I…please…”

“All right, Haylen?” he asked softly. “You okay?”

“Y-yes, don’t stop talking!” she pleaded. The orgasm the Knight had interrupted earlier was rushing back over her, building up as she wriggled, his thick, rough fingers pulling whimper after whimper from her lips.

“Ahh,” he breathed, laughing gently. “You like hearing me talk, Scribe? What do you want me to say?”

“S-something…appropriate?” she suggested weakly, her toes curling. “P-pleaase!”

His tongue stroked up her neck, wet and agile, and she imagined it between her legs for just the briefest of seconds. It was enough. Her climax pulled her under, fighting for breath as the pleasure sparked in her brain.

“You don’t need me, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Your body can work its way there without me talking.”

Haylen fell back against the bedroll with a series of desperate pants as the Knight’s fingers slowed, pulling out slow enough for her to whimper as they left. Dazed, her eyes met his. His fingers raised to his mouth, and the tongue that had fuelled her imagination flicked out across the digits and cleaned them off.

“That was fun,” he chuckled, sitting up. “Now, where’d I put your…ahah!”

He reached behind him and retrieved her panties, holding them out to her as she sat up, confused.

“Wait…aren’t you…going to…” she managed.

“You want more?” he asked.

“I…yes!” Haylen replied. “Didn’t…you didn’t…realise?”

“You know when you said you wanted my fingers, I didn’t realise they’d be a gateway to something else,” he admitted. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Yes sir,” she replied with a small smile. “You uh, gonna get naked, Knight Pendleton?”

“Could do,” he replied. “Guess it’d be kinda difficult to fuck you whilst wearing the suit.”

She laughed, sitting up as the Knight unzipped his blue suit down to the navel, exposing a body that Haylen should have been used to seeing by now. And yet, seeing Pendleton undress was like a whole new experience in itself. He shrugged the suit down to his waist, peeling himself out of it like the cloth couldn’t bear to leave his form. She couldn’t say she was surprised. Beneath the bright blue, his skin was dark, his body sculpted, lightly marked with scars that showed up silver in the light. Haylen’s mouth went dry at the same time as her sex got wetter, and she bit her lip again, suddenly intimidated by the bigger man and his beauty.

“Naked now,” he announced as he pulled off his boxers. “You okay?”

“You’re…something,” she said weakly.

“Yeah, so are you,” he told her calmly. “Want to hang back for a sec?”

“Hang back?” she repeated.

“Yeah. Give it a minute. You can change your mind, you know. If you really need to.”

Her eyes dropped between his legs.

“I’m…not sure I’m completely ready,” she admitted. “But, but I still…you know. I want to do this.”

“All right, we can do a little more foreplay,” the Knight agreed, kneeling at her side. “But, I have one request.”

“Which is?” she asked.

Pendleton’s lips met hers. Haylen melted into the arms he slid around her, cupping his face gently as his scruff-lined jaw scratched along her skin, his mouth softer than she’d expected. She could feel the scar on his chin and nipped along his lower lip. The soldier laughed gently, licking her lip slowly. That…felt good, actually, better than she’d thought it might.

He eventually broke away and left her gasping for air, her cheeks pink.

“Knight,” she managed.

“Mhmm,” he said, kissing along her jaw, down her neck. “Haylen.”

“That…was nice,” she whispered, eyes closing as his lips skimmed along her collarbone.

“Good,” he announced, pushing her down into the bedroll. “Hopefully it gets better.”

His head dipped, burying itself in her chest as his teeth and tongue tugged and sucked at her nipples until Haylen was arching helplessly against his warm bulk. His bites were dull, pleasurable, on the right side of painful, and the repetitive suck of his lips was driving her mad. Her core flared up with need, her body dripping, moving from satisfaction to frustration with the tiny, powerful movements. She didn’t understand how her skin, how her body was acting this way, how the Knight was able to get her going so easily. Her whimpers filled the air, and she worked her hands around his body, curling fingers into his hair.

“Fuck, Knight!” she gasped, her hips jerking. “Please…I need…”

“Gotcha,” he muttered against her breast. A moment later, his lips were on her stomach, kissing the flesh, peppering her hipbones with little pecks, and then his thumbs were between her legs, spreading her fiery curls and exposing her nub.

“ _Oh, my god!_ ” Haylen cried, as his tongue danced across it. “Oh, god, god, yes, fuck!”

His hands slid out from between her hips and gripped her waist, pinning her down effortlessly as she writhed beneath his strokes. The wet sucking sounds of his lips around her clit were just audible beneath the sound of her cries, and she tugged on the hair in her hands as he worked her thighs around his head. Long, hard strokes swept across her lower lips, circles drawing tight around her nub as the Knight plied her with an expert tongue.

“Kni-i-i-ght,” she rasped, her head twisting helplessly. “Knight, please, oh my god…please…”

Pendleton pinned her with one arm across her stomach, the other hand dancing down her body to return to fingers to her slit, sliding inside with no trouble and curling. The frustrated ache caused by his lips at her breasts was sated, just briefly, but tension replaced it, hard, mean tension, teasing her as she felt another climax rising. He thrust once, twice, fingers pressing against a swollen spot that had her seeing stars, and she screamed, her thighs clenching around his ears.

Hot, bone-shattering completion flooded her, sweat dripping through the smattering of dirt covering her body as the pressure and pleasure drove her back under. It was like drowning, falling, and Haylen fought for breath once again as he kept going. Her nerves sang, shivering wildly until the pleasure became raw.

“Knight, it’s…it’s too much,” she whimpered.

His mouth pulled away and Haylen took a deep breath, drawing shattered breaths in as he sat up, moving his fingers out, fingertips stroking her walls as they left. The scribe arched at the last, teasing line of pleasure that curled up her spine when the slick digits pulled out of her with a dirty noise. Even as her breathing slowly evened out she gasped. Through the laboured breaths, she thought she heard the sound of a door closing.

“Okay?” the man murmured. She nodded, squirming just at the feeling of his hand on her thigh. Her skin was shiny with sweat, blood-flushed and oversensitive. “Let’s give you a moment to come down, sweetheart.”

She felt her hair loosen as the Knight pulled the leather tie keeping it in a ponytail, tossing it in the corner with her stuff, wrapping an arm around her body, and pulling her close. Her fingers pressed against his chest, pale and sweaty against his hot, dark skin, as Pendleton kissed her forehead gently.

“I…think I’m ready, Knight,” she said softly.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, cupping her face.

“I’m not sure,” she mumbled. “I mean…” She laughed gently. “What are my options?”

“How ‘bout I choose, and you say no if you don’t like it,” the Knight suggested, brow raising. Haylen felt herself being appraised somehow.

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed. And then he was moving again, hard bulk and long limbs rolling her onto her front, pulling her to her knees. He wasn’t rough, just much, much stronger than her, and Haylen gasped when he finally knelt behind her. His lips pressed against the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes as his fingers slid around her hips. His cock slid against her clit, and Haylen bucked, whimpering as the head stroked the little nub.

“All right?” he asked, his voice purring into her ear. She shivered, nodding. “We’ll go slow, I promise.”

The tip of his cock pressed against her slit, and Haylen tensed just at the touch. She was still so sensitive…

“You want me to stop?” he breathed.

“No!” she gasped, pushing back against him. An inch of him slid into her and Haylen let out a cry, feeling him vibrate as he growled in pleasure. The man’s grip on her tightened, holding her firm as he breathed in deeply.

“Warn a guy,” he chuckled weakly.

“Sorry,” she whispered, as his arm slid down her side, pressing into the bedding beneath her.

“Want me to keep going?” he asked, kissing her shoulder.

“Please,” she murmured, her lips parting when he slid deeper inside her.

“All right sweetheart,” the Knight said, his mouth trailing up her neck. He pressed forward and Haylen whined with each inch he fed into her, until his hips met her ass. The scribe arched, rolling her body. His grip on her tightened again. She liked that, she liked it more than she thought. He was just so _big_.

“Nnnn,” she whimpered, as he drew back slowly.

“We okay, lovely girl?” he asked. She nodded. “You want me to move?”

“Yes,” Haylen begged. “Please, Knight…”

There was a pause, and a soft laugh from above her.

“You know, Haylen,” he began. “You’re a little formal.”

His fingers slid between her legs, stroking her bud until the scribe bucked against the touch.

“Just call me Nate, sweetheart.”

Nate. It was solid, strong, easy to yell, and when the Knight pressed in to the hilt she whimpered it and heard him groan.

“Fuck, Haylen, you’re so _soft_ ,” he gasped, his fingers clenching into the bedding as the scribe slid her thighs open as wide as she could, sliding her hand across the one wrapped in faded yellow bedroll. “You feel so _good_ , girl.”

“I’m 25,” she protested breathlessly, as he started slow, sliding back and forth against her, his fingers circling around her nub with just enough pressure to get her moaning.

“Don’t make me pull the 2-centuries-of-cryo card,” he warned with a gasp, pressing deep into her and circling his hips slowly.

“Sounds like it’s too late,” she chuckled, whimpering when he nipped at her neck.

“Even without that, I’m still older than you by miles,” he told her, his voice surprisingly even for a man with his cock buried inside her. She squeezed him, and he moaned softly, pulling back to slide in hard. Haylen lost her breath.

“Nate,” she murmured, rolling slowly, “please, stop talking.”

“You seemed pretty keen for me to talk earlier,” he said, bucking hard enough that Haylen was forced forward, her smaller hands pushing against the bedding. “I can go back to that, if you want.”

His hips were fucking her slowly, long, deep thrusts that got her whimpering in need, her clit pulsing beneath his fingers. Haylen felt her hair hanging around her face, sticking to the sweat on her back as Nate leaned over her, his teeth pressing gently against her shoulder.

“Tell me what you like, Haylen,” he whispered, his breathing growing laboured with each lingering push of his body.

“I…don’t know,” she admitted, and Nate pulled another sound out of her with his fingers.

“Then just tell me no when I do something you _don’t_ like, sweetheart,” he requested, and bit down hard on her neck.

“Too much!” she cried, and his jaw relaxed, hips pumping into her a little faster, fingertips stroking until she was shivering in pleasure, not pain.

“Gentler?” he asked. She nodded, shivering as his tongue licked up the bitten flesh, soothing her. He nudged her hair aside, biting down slowly on her other shoulder until she gripped his hand.

“There,” she breathed. “That. That’s the right pressure.”

He was still fucking her with the same deep, moderate pace and Haylen shuddered with pleasure at each rub over her clit, her spine arching as his teeth pushed down on her again, the bite just short of painful, the pressure and the act in itself sending a jolt of delight to her core.

“You want me to try something else?” he breathed, his voice uneven now. The hint of need bleeding into his tone heaped arousal upon the growing ecstasy the Knight was giving her.

“What is it?” she managed, as his left hand shifted from the bedding.

“Gonna pull your hair,” he grunted, skimming his large fingers up her arm and to her scalp, applying the lightest hint of pressure. Haylen moaned, letting him tangle the digits into the sweat-tipped orange mass, tugging gently. She mumbled. He tugged a little harder.

“No,” she told him, and the hand slid off her head.

“That’s good,” he praised. “You tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

She bit her lip as he praised her. That…that was new. She felt his nails dig blunt crescents into her ass as her pleasure began to coil, the familiar tight sensation of a growing orgasm pooling at her core.

“Nate,” she whispered, as he nipped at her neck. “Talk to me again?”

“You getting close, Haylen?” he purred. His movements were suddenly sharper, harder, pushing her. “Am I going to make you come again?”

“Ye-es!” she whined, bucking against him.

“Can’t believe no one’s ever had time to get you like this,” he sighed, nipping her neck again. His arm wrapped around her stomach, large palm cupping her breast. The hand between her legs stroked a little more, and she gasped out his name. “That’s it, sweetheart.”

She decided she liked it when Nate called her sweetheart. There was just something about the way he said it, the gentleness in the tone, the _promise_ behind the word…

“I’m going to do something else, lovely girl,” he said softly, teasing her nipple. “You trust me?”

“Yes,” she rasped, swallowing.

Nate’s fingers skimmed down her arm, drawing against her pulse as his thumb slid around the other wrist. In one move he drew his fingers together, her hands caught in his large palm, and pulled, sliding her arms forward until she had to bow to stop herself from toppling.

“Comfortable?” he asked.

She ground against him as best she could, his hips driving against her. The pressure of his cock and his fingers was making her insane. He leaned down to bite her again, licking the little marks.

“You gonna scream when I make you come?” he whispered. His hand splayed across her stomach, large enough to cover her almost from crotch to navel, slick digits still working her as the tension peaked, and slowly, achingly, unravelled. “That’s it, that’s so nice, you’re doing good, Haylen. Come on, come for me.”

Haylen looked up briefly at the hand pinning her down, and found herself screaming the Knight’s name. Something about the sight of the long, dark fingers securing her to the bedding cut whatever wire her pleasure was dancing along, and she fell, orgasm turning her muscles, her bones, to water, weakening the scribe beneath Nate’s powerful thrusts.

“Fuck,” he snarled, nipping her. “Oh, fuck, Haylen…”

He slowed, freeing her hands as the scribe panted, pleasure still coursing through her, and pulled out. Haylen’s brief chance to ask questions was cut short when he flipped her effortlessly onto her back and slid inside her again. Those large hands wrapped around her thighs and held her open, his hips slapping wetly against hers as he fucked her hard. His head pressed into her neck, teeth against her skin, careful to treat her gently even as he arched, his sweat-slick body sliding against hers.

“A-ah, Nate,” she whined. “Nnn…”

“A-almost done, sweetheart,” he gasped, licking a line up her neck. “Can you take it a little longer?”

“Yes!” Haylen cried. “Yes…”

“Oh, good girl,” the soldier moaned, already twitching, and she whimpered at the praise. His thumb stroked her and hot, raw pleasure rushed through her. Even as he keened softly, fingers trembling around her legs, she felt another, dim orgasm rising.

“Nate,” she managed, kissing his jaw.

“You-uh-fuck! I pull out?” he gasped. She bit her lip, briefly considering as he kept thrusting, even now his body closing in on completion, crashing towards it.

“No,” she whispered, and the Knight growled and squeezed her tightly against him, hilting deep within her. She could feel the hot, thick seed spurting into her, clenching her thighs around his waist as best she could.

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart,” he hissed, and she could feel the powerful thud of his heartbeat against her chest as he held her tight. Pants replaced groans, his hand cupping the back of her head as he rolled onto his side, his considerable bulk no longer in danger of squashing her.

“Wow,” she breathed, calming her racing heart. “Wow.”

Nate was speechless above her, words leaving him as he fought to breathe once again. The urgent rise and fall of his chest gave Haylen a sense of pride for having weakened him so much.

“You…okay now?” he asked with a stammering laugh. “Quenched the flames?”

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered. “Oh, yeah.”

“Rhys looked in,” Nate told her. Haylen’s eyes snapped open. “After I licked you. He left pretty quickly.”

“He did?” she whined. “Oh, god…”

“He looked interested,” Nate added. “Gotta say, when his eyes open wide like that, he looks quite attractive.”

“You…what?” Haylen murmured. “Oh, I didn’t realise…”

“Haylen, sweetheart,” Nate chuckled, his breathing evening out, rolling onto his back, “I did mention sleeping with other soldiers, right?”

“In fairness, Knight, I’ve been distracted in the…the amount of time since,” she told him.

“That’s fair,” he agreed.

She closed her eyes, pushing sweaty hair out of her eyes, and kissed his chest softly.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I said who, either,” Nate suddenly began.

“Pendleton, I really don’t care who you were sleeping with 200 years ago,” she muttered, drawing lines into his chest.

“Even if I said it was Roger Maxson?”

Haylen shot up like she’d been electrocuted.

“Where’d I leave the tape recorder?” she asked, clambering to her feet and running over to her satchel. Nate sat up, gazing at her.

“Are you serious?” he chuckled. “You were about to nap on me.”

She swivelled around and fixed him with a look.

“You wanna brag about it, Pendleton, you’re gonna have questions asked,” the scribe said. “What part of ‘I recover lost information’ is foreign to you?”

“You want to interview me because I fucked Roger Maxson?” Nate asked.

“Because you _knew_ him,” Haylen corrected, finding her holotape recorder and a blank tape. “The Elder’s going to have a conniption but…I can’t let the chance to interview a friend of Roger Maxson’s slip through my fingers.”

Nate sat back against the bedroll, and Haylen paused, still holding the device, looking him over. There was something incredibly regal about how he relaxed, and the way he was looking at her.

“If you leave this until tomorrow, I will make you come until your legs can’t hold you,” Nate promised. “And then a few more times.”

“Knight Pendleton-”

“Has just fucked a very beautiful girl, and needs a nap,” Nate replied firmly. “Haylen. Time for sleep. I promise I won’t sneak out of your bed.”

She bit her lip.

“I will do anything you ask,” Nate added. “Whatever you want. I’ll make you come so hard you rip bedsheets and leave claw marks in the walls. Just…let me sleep?”

“Okay,” she sighed, putting the recorder down and rejoining him. Nate’s arms curled around her, and she tucked her head beneath his neck. Her eyes closed as he stroked her hair.

“You think I could seduce Danse?” he murmured.

“I thought you needed a nap.”

“I do.”

“Then nap. Or I’m going to sit there asking you questions.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
